


All Grown Up

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Silly Sex, This whole thing is really stupid, What Have I Done, or how many times can jean's mind wander when they're trying to fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jean grows up, he gets skinny. When Eren grows up, he gets really fucking strong. They both utterly fail at concealing how incredibly hot they find one another from each other, and from all their friends.</p><p>Or, a super late to the party fill to <a href="http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/8414.html?thread=7546846">this prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes i am human trash in it's purest form. i saw the prompt, and i said to myself, wow, and i said no claire, and i said stop claire, and i wrote this... which is basically how hot can teenage boys find one another before they end up banging at the most inopportune of times. also how fucking ridiculous can sex get. which turns out to be very. i would like to point out this is my first time writing smut, so pls be gentle in your criticism ;-; 
> 
> hmmm in regards to like warnings?? no underage sex they are both 18 <3 (altho where i live you can legally have sex 16+) but there is some issue with buying alcohol. so technically u can drink at any age and order alcohol (like wine and beer) in restaurants with ur parents, but u can only legally buy alcohol when ur 18. now, the character who purchases the alcohol is 17, which is indeed illegal, and i imagine id-checking is not in fact as lax as i make it out to be. so not necessarily underage drinking bc?? that's just not really a thing but underage purchasing of alcohol. it's barely important tbh, but thought i'd let u know <3
> 
> hope u enjoy my friends and don't think i am too much of an idiot (even tho i am tbh)

Growing up, Jean's always a little on the chubby side. His mama's a tremendous cook, and gladly makes him a nice omelette or whatever is his fancy at the time if he asks nicely enough. Normal, for anyone in nursery. Not uncommon, in the first few years of primary... Maybe a little strange in the later years.

Jean's also slow to hit puberty, so he's short and dumpy and has acne and braces and big ears until he's maybe fifteen, despairing over school and his looks and boys and girls and generally wondering how not to have too shitty of an existence. His mama still cooks, but ever since she got sick and his dad left Jean's picked up the slack: he's no where near as good as her, and money's a little hard, so he gets cheaper ingredients and has too little experience and ends up making the same things day to day.

At sixteen, his mama gets better, and is able to return to her career and work her way back up the ladder; Jean also climbs, albeit in height, shooting up just short of his best friend Marco's height (which, incidentally, Marco pesters him about to this day). Puberty hits in full, ridding him of previous teen problems including but not limited to: the acne, the braces, his hair, the big ears (he grows into them, he likes to think), and the chubbiness. The suddenness and extent of his height growth leaves him virtually _skinny_ , which means he's suddenly at the gym every few days with Marco or Connie, trying to bulk up a little so he won't seem so scrawny.

And also because of Eren Jaeger.

Jean doesn't meet Eren til secondary school, where Eren transfers to with his beautiful half-sister, Mikasa Ackerman, in tow. He's from the dodgy end of town, in Shinganshina, and has some weird past issues that make Mikasa worryingly protective of him and the both of them worryingly protective over Armin Arlert, the cute short blond boy Jean knows from primary. Eren is very very tan with very very vivid blue-green eyes, like turquoise; he is vocal about his lofty beliefs, prone to working himself up in the cantine and forcing everyone to listen to his dramatic speeches; and he has a temper worse than Jean's, never afraid to hit out at someone (okay, mostly Jean) when they disagree with his opinions. Eren does martial arts outside of school, and usually kicks Jean's ass. Eren never suffers through puberty's worst: he starts near the top, and ends up roughly three inches above it.

Maybe it's because they're so similar, or maybe it's because teachers see how much they hate one another and think it's hilarious, but he and Eren end up sharing a lot of classes. They have form together in their first two years, which naturally means the same subject classes, then they pick the same subjects in third year - when Eren finds out, he drops French for Latin so that he has two (Drama instead of Art, go figure) classes without Jean. Two years of that, and they _still_  end up in the _exact_  same classes for fifth year, where they both make the horrific decision to take Higher Maths, then in sixth year, where Maths is thankfully out of the question but somehow the only classes they don't have together are the modules than run twice per term. Christ, they're even stuck in orchestra together (Jean a cellist, Eren a trumpeter) and then they both get into the 1st XV in fifth year.

Not to mention, after Jaeger comes Kirschtein, and never in all six years spent together do they ever have a new pupil with a surname between Ja and Ki.

So they end up sitting next to each other, a _lot_ , and arguing with each other, a _lot_ , and getting moved away from one another, a _lot_. Then still yelling at each other from across the classroom, shamefully a lot.

It's the summer before university starts, so Jean has two months before he leaves this place behind, and everyone except Sasha, Bertl, Reiner and Eren, who are all going to Sina University in the capitol with him. Unfortunately, through chance or cruel fate, Eren and his followers somehow become friends with Marco (well, not somehow; _everyone_  is Marco's friend), and since Marco is Jean's best friend, it occasionally means having to hang out with them. Which isn't so bad sometimes, because _Mikasa_ , but usually had the potential to be very bad, because of Eren. From there, Connie and Eren create some kind of religion with Reiner Braun as their god, and Reiner doesn't come without Bertholdt, best-friend-verging-on-husband, and Annie Leonhardt, who looks like she could kill you with her eyes. Sasha has somehow become involved with Ymir and Christa - the latter being the same kind of good as Marco - and so, despite Ymir's many complaints, they end up in the group as well.

Which means that instead of looking forward to mornings spent asleep and nights spent watching TV and annoying his friends, Jean has to actually get up and socialise during summer.

It's disgusting.

He doesn't get one god damn day - no, Marco said something like, _"Why don't we start this summer straight away so we don't miss any fun!"_  and of course everyone jumped to agree because there's a way Marco smiles that kind of makes you fall in love for a second, and decided they would go see a movie, because despite being summer Trost is miserable, no surprise there, and then maybe get some food and hang out at someone's place for awhile.

So on the first day of summer, Jean is up at about the same time as he is for school, glaring at everything and having a cold shower to wake himself up.

Well, cold for like, two seconds. Jean's a god damn human being, and he isn't going to subject himself to that kind of horror, and so he quickly twists the temperature dial up so he can have a proper shower. When he's done, he feels vaguely more human, very clean, but still kind of confused as to why he's up so early. Couldn't they have seen the movie then gone to someone's for dinner, instead of going early to get some easy shopping done in town, then have lunch together - because what kind of casual eating place has a table for twelve - then go to the cinema, _the_ _n_  hang out? It sounds fucking exhausting, and Jean's trudging along at the thought of it.

His mama would be glad to see him up, though, and with the entire day planned out, so after he calls her up to tell her he's alive, and she doesn't say too many words lest she confuses him, he makes himself a nice omelette for breakfast.

He's ready for nine, in skinny jeans and a random t-shirt and a blue cardigan, because while it's not cold enough for a jacket it is  _certainly_  not warm enough for bare arms, and also a cardi feels a lot more summery than a hoodie, so even if Jean wishes it were winter so he could at least be drinking hot chocolate inside, he can _look_ like he's glad it's summer.

And he would be, if he could be sleeping. But he's not, and kind of pissed about it.

-

After Jean catches the train into town and meets Marco there, he realises that half the crew hasn't shown up - and won't, until the film, apparently - and curses his inability to say no to Marco. He could still be in bed. The film isn't until three, the only reason he got up so early was because he thought _everyone_ would, but the only others here are Marco, Connie, Sasha, Armin and Annie. Jean quirks an eyebrow at the Annie-and-Armin combo - seing them without the rest of their trios is kind of strange, although stranger still is the way they stand kind of close together. They're both very short, very blonde, and very scary - albeit in different ways - so Jean quickly schools his expression back into his alive-but-only-ironically look and greets the them all.

Things don't get interesting - unless you count Connie's purchase of crocs and Jean's new hipster tees from Topshop _interesting_  - until they get to Wagamama's for lunch. It's delicious, and also sells green tea, so obviously this is when Christa and Ymir pitch up. Christ kindly listens to Sasha discuss her new purchases, whilst Ymir focuses mainly on eating but also stuffing in as many inappropriate jokes as she can into the conversation. Jean finishes his food quickly, and spends most of the time staring at the windows to the road outside and tha various shoppers that wander by.

He's so involved on tuning out the explanation of the convoluted mind process that prompted Connie to buy crocs that he doesn't realise he's being spoken to until something sharp nudges his side, prompting him to sneeze out his delicious gyouza, and he hears Marco saying, "He's pretending he's not here right now, I think."

Jean would protest, but it's entirely true and he's also desperately wiping at everything with a napkin in an attempt to save his previous cool aesthetic.

Well. Jean thinks he looks cool. He definitely has a cool hair cut, which is more than Eren can say, because Eren can't even bother to cut his hair - it's past his chin, long and shaggy and, like, gross. Totally ew. Not even slightly cool.

Fortunately, Ymir's voice picks up and Jean listens in for whatever joke they're about to get: "Yeah, just wait till Jaeger gets in and Jean'll be here alright. Am I right?"

For whatever bizarre reason - Jean's pretty sure lesbian couples write up contracts when they get together, that's the only thing that could possibly explain so many things - Christa high fives Ymir and nods, and Connie and Sasha start laughing - Sasha's eating, too, so it's not the greatest look but Connie still nudges her like a dork - and even Armin's holding back a smile.

"Shut up," is Jean's very clever, well thought-out retort. "When Jaeger gets here, I'll probably stop pretending I'm not here and actually _not be here_."

"Why, you gonna leave to make out with Jaeger? Damn, Jean, in _public_?" Ymir teases, because she's Satan in disguise and isn't happy without taunting someone about their (supposed) love life all the time.

" _No_ , I'm going to ignore him because I hate him and if I don't I'll fight him, _babe_ ," Jean replies, thinking that's a very reasonable explanation. Ymir snorts nonetheless, maybe muttering a _yeah, right_ under her breath before ordering another green tea.

Bertl and Reiner pitch up just as they're about to leave, so obviously they have to stay so they can get their fill of free tea and delicious noodles (Jean does _not_ make the obvious, varied sexual jokes about that - Ymir happily supplies them, however) and by that time it's almost three and they need to get to the cinema. Which is, like, not even two minutes away, but they need to buy food at the Tesco Metro so that they don't have to sell their kidneys to go see a film, and they need to actually buy tickets, and yeah, ads take twenty minutes, but getting good seats - especially with so many people - is very important to Jean.

And at Tesco is where Mikasa and Eren finally appear, Mikasa's bag already heavy with treats because she has the kind of foresight the rest of them all seem to lack. They all dash through the shop, hold up the queue at the self-serves, and end up shoving their purchases in Sasha's bags. Jean, of course, brought his neat little satchel along because he has a _little_ of the same foresight Mikasa has. His friends may tease him relentlessly about it (and not Armin, even though he has the _exact_ same thing but just calls it a book bag), but it is damn useful in these situations.

The film is a super-hyped action-superhero movie, with the usual inner moral turmoil and useless romance as ever. The ads are close to finishing, and the seats in the cinema are fucking _packed_. No room for a twelve, or even two rows of six. Immediately, Ymir whispers, "I bagsy Christa!", grabs her girlfriend's hand, and dashes into the first seats available - that now only has three more seats left. Connie and Sasha drag Marco with them, and Marco gives Jean an apologetic wave, assured Jean can fend for himself.

Which... Well, Bertl and Reiner are still here, and he can sit with the-

Actually. That's... They aren't. Just as Jean turns to them, they race towards a pair of seats near the front. Jean's hopes quickly fall as Annie drags Armin and Mikasa to a three-seater up in the middle, leaving Jean and Eren standing at the entrance of the room, in the dark, staring at one another.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Jean mutters, because now, along with waking up ridiculously early then not even _needing_ to, then dealing with people shopping that weren't him, and them taking _ages_ , he's been left with Eren _fucking_ Jaeger, his main rival and also puberty's favourite person? Gross. That is so...not an opportunity for Jean to stare at his features in the flickering light of the film... He would never do that...

"Don't just stand there!" Eren whisper-yells. "Look, it's starting! We need to get seats, even if I have to sit with you, horseface."

"Shut up, freak," he replies, but it's a bit weak, considering Eren's grabbed his wrist and is pulling him up the stairs in search of seats. There _is_ a two-seater, all the way at the back, and it involves a lot of shunting people out the way and muttering _excuse me sorry scuse me sorry excus- wow, fucking move, sorry_  before reaching it. And that's all Jean. Eren's too involved in watching the movie, so Jean kind of has to push him forward and apologise at the same time, which does not equate to a good fucking time, like, at _all_.

Then, once he's put down his bag and put on his glasses and enjoying his chocolate buttons, he realises that whatever Eren bought is all with Mikasa, which means Eren diving into all his sweets willy-nilly, and consequently makes for a lot of wrapper-noises and Jean and Eren hissing quietly over the goods. A fight breaks out over the chocolate buttons - Jean gets them all, but only because Eren steals his fucking Starburst, and all is quiet for maybe ten minutes before Jean starts muttering about the heteronormativity of the movie and Eren keeps telling him to shut up so he can focus on the action. This earns them a few shushes, a good lot of glares, and one very pointed, "Shut _up_!"

So they do. For, like...twenty minutes. Tops. Then Eren finishes his Starbursts, and he starts griping at Jean for more food.

"Look, I bought them, so I get to choose how many I get!"

"Yeah, but there's two of them and two of us, so it's only fair we get one each!"

"No, _fairness_ is me enjoying these because _I_ bought them, not sharing them with an idiot who left his stuff with his sister!"

"That is the opposite of fairness! Just because you had the privilege to buy them, that doesn't mean you _earned_ them or have any more right to them than I do!"

"Privilege? Rights? Jaeger, this isn't Modern Studies, we're in a fucking cinema and-"

And a hand lands on Jean's shoulder, pulling him up, and Eren as well, and the two of them were so involved in their little argument that they missed the rest of the audience tutting and glaring. In fact, they must've missed a good third of the movie, because Jean can't remember past the childhood flashbacks, and now they won't see the rest because they're getting dragged out the room by a security guard. Jean staunchly ignores what definitely sounds like Ymir and Connie snickering as they're forced down the steps and out the door.

The guard leads them all the way to the exit, oblivious or purposefully ignorant of the glares Jean and Eren are focusing on one another, and kicks them out with a warning about talking in the cinema.

The second they're out, Jean turns on Eren. "What the fuck did you do that for? Jesus Christ, do you know how much money I wasted on that ticket?"

"Piss off, Kirschtein, if you'd just given me the fucking cola bottle instead of being a greedy asshole we would still be there!"

"Why don't you just take some responsibility for yourself and your fucking poor decisions regarding food placement?"

" _I'm_ not the one who spent fifteen fucking _years_ having lunch and going late to the cinema! And being late at a cinema means there's not gonna be any fucking seats left!"

"That isn't my fault! Reiner and Bertl showed up late, we had to wait for them!"

"Ever heard of 'take-out', Kirschtein?"

And that is... "Still not my fault!" Jean yells.

Around them, people are staring. Apparently yelling in public is about as acceptable as yelling in a cinema.

Grumbling to himself, Eren mutters, "Let's just go find the damn restaurant and wait for them."

Jean would argue that it's only half four and the table's booked for half-five, but he honestly doesn't have a better idea and whilst arguing with Eren can be fun, it is also way harder to do in the sunlight than inside the cinema, where's it's dark and the light's always changing.

See, in the sunlight Eren's tan is all the brighter, and his eyes sparkle, and his teeth are so obviously white against his full, dark lips, and his muscles are all precisely defined in a way that kind of makes Jean want to stare forever.

See...the thing with Eren is that...where Jean grew _up_ , Eren grew _out_ , and not in the bad way. Sure, Eren squawked a little when Jean got taller than him and always went on his tip toes like that convinced anybody, but Eren got...ridiculously fit. Jean will always say it's because he was a fat kid, so growing just meant burning that weight. Eren, however, was always slim, so when it was time for him to grow, he just grew...muscle.

It's not exactly a scientifically sound theory, but, like...whatever. Right?

Jean's kind of skinny. _Lean_ , Marco says, because Jean's pretty fit himself. He runs, and cycles, mostly because it means he can get to places quicker than if he walked, but it developed his muscles in a way that meant they weren't exactly obvious. He has no six-pack to speak of and when he bends his arms his biceps don't suddenly bulge out and hit everyone within a metre-radius in the face, but he can certainly hold his own in a fight, and has been underestimated too often before.

But Eren's strength is obvious. He does all that fighting stuff, like martial arts and boxing, and then rugby. Unlike Jean, who's floating nearly six foot off the ground, Eren is solid and strong and earthy, always grounded. The height difference between them isn't much - two inches, Eren likes to say, but Jean pesonally thinks it's closer to three - yet even so, face to face with Eren, Jean actually feels much smaller, so much _less_ than Eren with his huge biceps and ridiculous eight-pack (that Jean does _not_ think about licking all the time, excuse you) and the kinds of thighs that look like they could crush your head.

Jean's kind of into the whole 'big and brawny' thing in guys. Marco was kind of there, because he's a little taller and broader, but not broad _enough_ and he doesn't care about muscle mass like other guys. Reiner's a strong contender, for obvious reasons, but he also writes poetry to Bertl every night, so that rules him out. Jean wouldn't even say no to the kind-of young head teacher, Erwin Smith, who's both tall and broad. But he's also married to their crazy Biology teacher Dr Zoe, and is probably more than twice Jean's age, so that was never going to happen.

The main obstacles with Eren are his stupid idealistic views that clash too often with Jean's more realistic ones, and, combined with their hot tempers, views that tend to lead to them fighting a lot. Admittedly, it's mellowed a little, but clearly they still have a lot to work on.

 _Clearly_ , because suddenly Eren's yelling his name, and when Jean looks up he realises he's fallen behind and is just kind of wandering, staring at the ground and bumping into people. He straightens up and hurries over, but apparently that's not good enough.

"Fucking Christ, Kirschtein, can't you look where you're going for like five minutes," Eren says as Jean reaches him. "At this rate, they're gonna get to that bloody restaurant first."

Jean's tempted to point out there is _no way_ that could _possibly_ happen, because Google Maps says the restaurant is like five minutes away and everyone else still has at _least_ a good forty minutes with that film, but he has the feeling Eren would just say something dumb like _oh yeah that was my point ugh_ , so Jean refrains.

He's too distracted, anyway, on the way Eren's hand is wrapped around his wrist again - it feels so thin and frail beneath his strong, warm hands, hands that connect to firm forearms and the holy grail, the _biceps_ , because Eren doesn't feel the cold or some bullshit so he's just wearing a vest that shows off his musculature beautifully.

Fuck, from this angle Jean can see his shoulder muscles... Those are _really_ something to behold, good God, if Heaven exists it probably revolves around those shoulder muscles because quite frankly what could give someone more pleasure than those-

"Kirschtein! That is the _third_ time you've stepped on the back of my heel!" Eren stops suddenly, spinning round and glaring. Jean, completely unaware of his previous transgressions, just kind of shrugs nonchalantly and is about to say something about how Eren probably deserves it just for being a tool, when an arm wraps round his waist and his entire world tips upside-down.

"What," Jean says to Eren's backside. Which is very nice, and kind of pert, and Jean would probably appreciate more if he didn't feel kind of dizzy.

"You were gonna take forever just walking, so I decided to carry you."

"...Carry me."

Jean tries to sound chill, but the fact that Eren just _picked him up_ and swung him onto his shoulder kind of drives Jean crazy, no he is not thinking about all the kinds of sex they can have with just Eren holding them up, he's thinking about birds and bees and he's also thanking gravity for doing its job and sending all the blood in his body to his face.

His face, which is directly opposite Eren's very nice arse. Is this the universe's idea of a good joke? Is Jean supposed to be happy about this? He's very torn, honestly.

"Yeah, fuckin' carry you. It's not like it's hard, how much do you even weigh?"

"Ugh, shut up, Jaeger," Jean exclaims to Eren's arse. "I'm not that light, I'm strong, too! Just because I don't have a glistening eight-pack to prove it doesn't mean..."

...It's kind of hard to keep arguing his case when people around them are tittering about Jean being carried, and also when he's just uttered the words 'glistening eight-pack' to his declared rival. So. Jean just kind of shuts up.

Well, his mouth shuts up - unlike Eren's, who's sniggering like an asshole - but his brain does not because it's suddenly aware of Eren shifting Jean about on his shoulder, and then Eren's hand lands on Jean's ass and _stays_ there and Jean's entire body freezes up to the point where it must be obvious to Eren.

There are _at least_ five minutes of awkward, stilted silence, although it feels like a million years, with Jean forgetting he should be complaining about being carried like this when he's so enamoured with it, and the hand on his arse, and the way he's being carried so _easily_ , because Eren is so _strong_ and Jean is just...really... _really_ into it.

Eren breaks the spell by asking, "So where are we?"

And Jean's, whose view for the last five minutes has comprised of various angles of Eren's ass as he walked, answers, "How would I know?"

"I thought you were tracking us on your phone?"

Good point. He was...before Eren unceremoniously lifted him up and almost caused Jean to drop his phone. When he goes to unlock it, though, he quickly realises that his phone isn't locked, but actually...off. When he clicks the on button, it takes a second to do anything before showing the symbol of a battery with a slither of red to show that it's out of charge.

"Oh, _bugger_ ," Jean mutters, and maybe Eren can feel the puffs of breath against his butt because he stops still and causes Jean's nose to boop Eren's ass.

This is the fucking _weirdest_ thing to _ever_ happen to Jean. Why does this turn him on. _Why_.

"Why, 'oh bugger'," Eren parrots, sounding concerned.

"Er, well, my phone's actually out of charge, and...I am literally staring at your arse right now? Where even are we?" Jean says, thinking he's justified in his confusion. Eren doesn't; he scoffs, like an asshole, and shrugs, which involves some precarious balancing for Jean and results in him slamming his fists against Eren's legs.

"Stop it!" Eren exclaims. "I don't bloody well know where we are, I was following you!"

"How could you be following me! You're _carrying_ me! Put me down!"

"I thought you were going to be, like, my navigator! And I thought you liked this!"

Jean halts his attack on Eren's legs and completely ignores the first half of the sentence, his cheeks going pinks as he says, "...What?"

Hand tightening a little on Jean's arse, Eren repeats, "I thought you liked this, yeah? Like how we always fight, except then Mikasa and Armin said it was actually 'cause you just wanted to me to pick you up and throw you about, which has to be true because Armin says Marco told him, like, three months ago."

"Dammit, Marco!" Jean hisses, wishes his phone was on so he could text his best friend indignantly about information that should and should not be told to certain people. Especially _Armin_ , who always seemed to know everything about everyone and therefore is a ridiculous, but dangerous, gossip. "Oh, _God_ , Mikasa and Armin know? _You_ know? Oh, Christ, er-"

"Er, yeah. Yeah, we all know. Like, so, do you like it?"

Jean's face is flaming and he's actually quite glad there's no way Eren can see this. They're stood still in the middle of the street - they must've gotten off the main street, or into the outskirts of town, because there aren't that many people or stores around here. Directly to their left is an alley between two buildings - as Eren awaits Jean's response, he wanders over there for some privacy.

"No! I-I mean, it's, uh...it's got some nice vantage points, here, um... But, uh, you picking me up, like, that is not...even _slightly_... I would...never be into that..."

Jean's not entirely sure how it happens, but within seconds he's gone from being hauled uselessly over Eren's shoulder to slammed against the wall, and Eren, definitely _more_ than two inches shorter than Jean, looks larger than life and Jean is...not staring at those arm muscles...that are conveniently right next to his head...

Eren's pressed his palms against the wall, caging Jean in, and when he leans forward all those beautiful shoulder muscles bunch up, and Eren's eyes are ablaze with passion and determination, all pointed at _Jean_ for some ridiculous reason he won't fathom in a million years, and Jean just kind of...stands there. And one hundred percent does not stare. Because that would be creepy, and also make it obvious to Eren that Jean was, like, if not interested in Eren him _self_ then at least super-interested in his body. And what his body and Jean's body could, hypothetically, do together.

There is something about being back on two feet that's disheartening though - even though Jean's face was red as a tomato, he felt a lot more weightless than he does now, and even though his only view was of Eren's arse and he'd had to clutch his satchel against Eren's back the entire time, there was something whimsical in being on Eren's shoulder, so easily scooped up and taken care of.

Eren slots his leg between Jean's, reminding him there is very much an issue to take care of, one that's recently risen to prominence as all the blood drained for Jean's head and went largely south.

" _Never_ into it, Jean?" Eren says, grinning.

"That's- completely unrelated. You're like an inch from me. And you're really hot."

Eren nods, like he agrees.

Jean punches his shoulder and says, "Temperature, idiot! _Christ_..."

"Aye, is that what your dick thinks, as well?"

"God, I am going to _kill_ Marco..."

Maybe mentioning Marco was a bad idea - or a good idea? - because that immediately prompts Eren to get even more up into Jean's space that he already was, lips centimetres from each other, Eren's eyes incredibly turquoise against his tanned skin and his thick lips and his ridiculous, dumb, shaggy hair that Jean _totally_ isn't winding his hands into, why would he do that, why would he be reeling Eren in for a kiss.

Why...would Eren kiss Jean back? Doesn't Eren like Armin? Or...not-Jean? Eren and Jean fight all the time, and Eren just found out that Jean only fights out of some desperate attempt for attention from Eren, and as much as Jean tries to deny it, it's clear now that he _really_ fancies Eren, and just...why would Eren kiss him back?

"Wait-" Jean says, pulling his lips off Eren's deceptively quite soft ones and pulling away his arms, much to the latter's disappointment. "Wait, don't you fancy Armin?"

Eren pulls back a bit, scrunching his eyebrows and frowning. "Uh, no? Armin's going out with Mikasa and Annie?"

"I- _really_? Huh, okay, cool. So you don't fancy anyone else, then."

Eren looks even more surprised than before. "...I quite clearly fancy you, horseface."

"I... Me? Are you sure, because two days ago you tried to throw me across the entire gym hall and like, yeah, it was kind of nice, but it would've also been really painful?"

"Yeah, but I did that because I knew you liked being tossed about a bit, and I wouldn't have thrown you that far. I mean, I would've at least put a gym mat out."

Jean nods. "Really. And they say romance is dead."

"We were literally just kissing and you stopped to make sure I like you? Yeah."

"How's I supposed to know?"

"...One of my quotes in my yearbook profile was a drunk text I sent to Armin about my fancying-you panic?"

"Wow, you had a whole panic about that? Gutted I missed it, then."

"Yeah, okay, now you know can we get back to the whole pulling thing?" Except Eren's impatient as hell, so Jean doesn't really manage an answer before his lips are attacked again by Eren.

 _Attacked_ being the only possible word to describe this. His thick lips press insistently against Jean's, his hands fall from the wall only to grip Jean's face and tilt it slightly, pulling him closer, kissing him harder. Jean's still kind of overwhelmed by the revelation that _Eren Jaeger_ actually likes him, so his hands are hanging dumbly by his sides because he's not really sure what to do with them. He hopes kissing back is good enough, but is quickly proven wrong when Eren's lips part and his tongue very slowly, very deliberately swipes across Jean's bottom lip, and when Jean's eyes widen he sees that Eren's are shut, and his eyebrows pull together in the centre likes he's really concentrating. Perhaps due to the lack of reaction, Eren then traces his tongue across the seal of Jean's lips, and he grins into the kiss when Jean finds himself throwing his arms round Eren's neck, sparks jumping down his spine down to his toes and mouth opening instantly.

Eren's all eagerness, tongue pushing forth and licking the inside of Jean's mouth like he could never get enough. It's almost desperate, and Jean wonders how he could've missed this, how blind he was to how incredibly _into_ Jean that Eren is.

It doesn't really matter now. In fact, it _certainly_ doesn't fucking matter right now because Eren is shoving his tongue down Jean's throat, which Jean thought was just a phrase in books and not something that was actually possible, and his hands have gone wandering, sliding up his neck to scritch at Jean's undercut, gliding across his shoulders and down his sides, pressing against the small of his back, bypassing his arse to squeeze his thighs then going back up again.

Jean clings for dear fucking life, because, admittedly, as much as he likes to talk big, he's only kissed a few people before, only gotten off a couple times with other people, and, quite honestly...none of them really turned him on like Eren does. Which is _so_ embarrassing to admit, because the people he's been with are certainly good-looking, but also because he and Eren are meant to be rivals, they hate each other and call each other names (certainly _not_ nicknames, though) and beat each other up.

And yet...here they are. Pulling, kind of aggressively, in some alley out of town when they're _supposed_ to be searching for the restaurant.

Marco will _never_ let him here the end of this.

Eren's chilled out a bit; one hand wraps around the back of Jean's neck, tilting his head every now and then to better the kiss, and one quite firmly on the curve of his arse, rubbing and squeezing and it's making Jean _so_ breathless, he has to pull back a second for some air.

Eren, clearly some kind of god, has no time for oxygen and starts straight onto Jean's neck, kissing down his jaw and pausing before parting his lips and _sucking_ , in a way that makes Jean throw his head back and bare as much of his neck as possible. Eren's so into it, grunting and biting down a little, laving it over to sooth the mark - and Jean's certain there's a mark, can imagine it red, maybe purple, too high on his neck to hide because Eren's an asshole.

And that's all very well and good and fairly pleasant as well, then Eren reaches some point on Jean's neck - right at the junction between his neck and shoulder - that has Jean's fingers tearing at Eren's shoulders and crying out, back arching a little and forcing his hips forward into Eren's. The other boy laughs, bites harder, pressing into Jean with a heat he's never felt before, a heat he finds himself _craving_ , and when his leg hitches up around Eren's, he grabs Jean's thigh and pulls it right round his waist.

He can't help but sigh a little, because Eren's hand is hot on Jean's thigh and sends all sorts of electric bolts across Jean's skin that make him feel dizzy, and it becomes increasingly obvious how into all this he is, like the way he scrabbles at Eren's shoulders and lets out stupid little moany sighs weren't enough. He thinks it must be the quickest he's ever gotten hard, not that he's surprised by it - what he is surprised by, though, is the way Eren easily sweeps up his other leg, hands under his thighs to better pull him up, and on instinct Jean wraps his legs as tight as he can around Eren's waist, and gives off another breathy moan when his back collides with the wall again.

What he _is_ surprised by, though, is that Eren is just as hard as him, he can feel it, and when Eren lifted Jean up he went a little crazy on Jean's shoulder and let out a drawn-out groan, and when Jean opens his eyes he sees Eren's cheeks are a little flushed - unnoticeable, really, with such dark skin - and his eyes are still shut and his lips are redder than Jean's ever seen.

Actually, there's something Jean's read about the colour of boys' lips matching their dicks and...Jean imagining that is...certainly _not_ a good idea, he should just focus on how Eren's eyes have opened, now, sea blue-green half-lidded and dark and staring.

"You are so hot," Eren murmurs, and Jean kind of doubts that but it's hard to when Eren's gaze keeps flitting from his eyes to his lips to his cheekbones to his neck and it makes him feel _wanted_ , attractive, even 'hot'.

"You think so?" Jean replies, just shy of coy, and says, "You having a good time, huh?"

"You bet." He's panting a little, and looks so ridiculously turned-on and Jean just doesn't...get it. "Really like this."

"Pulling? Am I supposed to be flattered?"

"Naw," Eren sighs, too into it to even act pissy at Jean's previous comment. He's not sure his eyebrows can climb much higher. " _This_ ," and he pushes his hips forward and squeezes Jean's arse and licks along his jaw and in seconds Jean's reduced back to the breathy mess from before, arms wound tight around Eren's neck as he pushes back, gasping like he's been punched by the spark sent through him.

"Tell me," Jean manages to get out. "What you like."

He rests his forehead against Eren's, drops a kiss on the end of his nose and smiles as Eren looks suitably confused for a moment. "Like you, horseface," Eren grumbles, rubbing a hand almost absent-mindedly down Jean's thigh and back over the curve of his arse. "Like your stupid face and your dumb eyes and your pretty lips." Jean does _not_ flush, and even if he did, it wouldn't even be obvious amidst his already-red cheeks. That's _more_ embarrassing, actually. "Like your _body_ , all long and sexy and smooth, _love_ your body. Love holding you up like this, so _easy_ , love carrying you and throwing you and manhandling you." Eren's got this gooey smile on that clashes with the lust heavy in his eyes. " _Love_ that you like it, too. You like it a lot, don't you?"

Eren drops this question just as he circles his hips, and Jean's unable to hold back a whine as their dicks, separated by _way_ too many layers, rub against each other.

And shamelessly, Jean babbles, "Yeah, _yes_ , I really do." Eren grips him harder. "Like your muscles, so strong, like _your_ body, everywhere, and I like how you can pick me up like this and I like how you threw me over your shoulder like it was nothing. Makes me feel like you can take care of me. I like it. I _love_ it, I love it, Eren-"

Words quickly become impossible as Eren hips begin pushing insistently against Jean's, and the friction of it sends shudders down Jean's spine and he's glad Eren kisses him because it muffles his moan. Eren sinks back into his mouth, licking and sucking and biting at his lips, it's so messy and Jean can't even imagine how it would look, but he sucks Eren's tongue and revels in the way Eren shakes against him, wishes desperately that _somehow_ Eren could be so much closer to him, wishes they didn't have any clothes on so they could press together, skin-to-skin, wishes they were in his bedroom, or at least his house, somewhere private where he didn't have to be quiet, where they could do whatever they wanted-

Where they wouldn't be interrupted by _This Is Why I'm Hot_ suddenly filling the air.

"Are you _serious_ ," Jean mutters as Eren - holding Jean with only _one arm_ , oh God he could faint - rummages in his pocket for his own phone. Jean can see Ymir's contact pic swearing violently at them, before Eren answers and puts it on speaker.

Turns out there's no need to.

"Hey, Eren!" Ymir calls, a tinny screech from the phone but also echoing down the alley. Jean's terrified to look away from Eren's wide eyes. " _Hey_ , Jean! Having a good time?"

He is going to _kill_ whoever made this possible.

Eren's looking to the street in horror, and, unwillingly, Jean does so, too, and sees three figures blocking the light somewhat. Ymir, grinning all cat-like with her phone in her hand, eyes sparkling and looking far too proud of herself. Bertholdt, who looks way too sweaty to be healthy, and who keeps shifting his eyes around, occasionally landing on them before skittering off as he flushes. Then there's Marco, who, despite looking a bit sheepish, waves cheerfully when Jean meets his eye, and his smile is overjoyed.

Jean will _never_ live this down.

Staring is too much - he drops his head to Eren's shoulder with an, "Oh, _God_ ," but Eren's hands are frozen tight beneath his legs and so he can't move, sandwiched between the wall and Eren's hot, firm body and-

He probably shouldn't be thinking about that. He _should_ be thinking about how three of his friends - one being his best friend, one being allergic to any PDA, and the other too shameless to _not_ be filming every second of this - and how they're here already. Weren't there like forty minutes of the movie left? But no, his watch says it's quarter past six, and neither him nor Eren have any idea where they or the restaurant is.

Just above him, Eren says, "Um."

"Uh, sorry to interrupt!" Marco says.

"Yeah, soz!" Ymir snickers.

"But, er, the reservation's due in fifteen minutes and you guys weren't texting back, so, uh, we decided to have a wee look about for you," Marco explains, God bless his soul. "I'm glad you got with Eren, though! Congrats!"

"Oh my _God_ ," Jean groans, and digs his head further into Eren's shoulder.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Ymir hollers. "Right, Berty, aren't you happy they pulled?"

"Uhh..." Bertl sounds more terrified than Eren just did.

"Hey, cute as this is - kind of gross, though - you guys might want to think about _not_ screwing each other and chilling the _fuck_ out so we can leave?"

"This is the opposite of gross," Eren replies, but his hands are slowly relaxing and Jean raises his head. "And we weren't gonna screw each other!"

Ymir scoffs. "You're dry humping against a wall in public; are you _sure_ you don't want to fuck?"

"Och, get tae fuck, Ymir!" Eren exclaims, but his grip finally loosens and he carefully props Jean back up on his feet. He slumps against the wall and withdraws his arms from Eren's neck, crossing them in front of him. "Where's the rest of us?"

"Christa's gone to get the booking; Reiner, Connie and Sasha went down by the shops to look; and Mikasa, Armin and Annie went over to check the square," Marco supplies helpfully, because he's an absolute angel, even if he is clearly holding back giggles at seeing Eren and Jean like this.

"Alright," Jean sighs, pushing himself off the wall and wandering back to the main three. Eren follows, and there's a moment of hesitation between the two of them as they walk side-by-side for a second, then Eren slinks his arm round Jean's waist with a stupid hopeful smile that Jean can't deny. "Whatever," he mutters, and Eren's grin increases tenfold. What a loser.

"How cute," Ymir coos. "I already sent them all a snapchat of you guys so they all know to come back!"

Jean thinks he's never been redder in his life, bashing his head into Eren's shoulder with an, "Oh, _God_. Was it a pic or a vid?"

"Video!"

Jean groans again, but Eren is either too shell-shocked to say anything or he just doesn't care - which is impossible, because Mikasa's like the big sister who always looks out for Eren and her seeing him and Jean making out probably means she's going to beat one or both of them up when they next see each other.

They trudge to wherever the restaurant is to the sound of Ymir's constant tapping at her phone: she presents them with a reply from Reiner that shows him and Connie both handing money to Sasha, and while the others laugh (and Bertholdt nervously chuckles), Jean and Eren just stare at one another in confusion and wonder exactly _when_ their friends starting placing bets on them. Jean didn't even realise his attraction Eren was that obvious to others, _fuck_. How embarrassing.

What's _more_ embarrassing than that could ever possibly be, however, is the looks on everyone's faces when they come in. Apparently no one actually branched very far out, or perhaps just didn't really give a shit and wanted some food, but everyone's sat at some long table against the wall, and much to Jean's - and the customers' - dismay, they all start whooping at the sight of Jean and Eren. Ymir and Marco actually part ways so they can be shown off more clearly. Reiner's leading it, clapping proudly and catcalling, and Sasha and Connie are cackling like crazy, high fiving each other with ridiculous smiles on their faces, and Armin and Christa are smiling like the whole thing is adorable but also like they're not even slightly surprised. Mikasa and Annie are emotionless, although Jean's pretty sure he can feel some heat - and not the good kind - radiating from Mikasa's eyes when he meets them.

Bertl, clearly unhappy with being part of this presentation, scuttles to go sit by his boyfriend, and Marco sits opposite Connie and Ymir across from Christa, so Jean and Eren take seats between Ymir and Armin.

They quiet down eventually, though it takes Jean hissing, "Oh my _God_ can you _please_ shut up," multiple times and a server coming over to tell them to shush before they do. And afterwards, they're left with grins and back thumps and, "Good on you, guys," and "Totally called it!" and "So did the dicks kiss or?"

"Oh my God," Jean complains loudly, "I did _not_ come here for this kind of abuse."

He goes largely ignored, though, because everyone else is too busy laughing. Marco throws him another apologetic smile, but Jean can tell he's too happy about Jean and Eren too actually be sorry for it. Which is actually kind of nice, in a roundabout sort of way. Eren's dropped his head onto Jean's shoulder, scanning the menu but grinning at the banter surrounding him. Idly ruffling his hair, Jean wonders when Eren got so _cute_ , all nice and relaxed around Jean, because he wasn't lying earlier, they were playing touch rugby in the gym a few days ago because it was pouring down and they got so riled up Eren was about to _throw_ Jean across the entire bloody room - yet here they are.

It was probably the pulling. And, like...almost getting off. _Almost_.

Eventually everyone gets off the topic of Jean-and-Eren, thank fuck, and Eren starts asking about the movie that they missed, and soon everyone's swept up in their own opinions. Mikasa found it boring; so did Armin; Reiner found it good fun; Connie liked its 'depth'; Sasha thought all the blood and guts were pretty funny; Bertl quietly mentions that he was upset about all the unnecessary romance and heteronormativity; Christa thought the villain was weak; Ymir makes a few sly comments about the over-cishet white manliness of it.

Jean's inclined to agree, from the twenty or so minutes he actually watched of it. Considering he doesn't have much to say, he sits back and listens to the buzz of conversation: it's a big Italian restaurant, nice-looking but not too expensive; the floor's all wood planks and the walls have little lamps attached to them every few metres; it's not so busy, considering it's only half six or so, but there's a bunch of other groups here and enough conversation going on to be a bother. He decides on his order pretty quickly, and once their server gets them all in he ends up with his Diet Coke in five minutes, his main in twenty.

It's when Ymir's chatting Christa up and Reiner's ordering everyone drinks - even though _he's_ not even eighteen, like some of them - that everyone is chill enough for Eren to turn to Jean and start back a conversation with him that won't get interrupted.

"So." He's facing Jean, so he can't escape the mesmerising blue-green of his bright eyes, or the contrast of them and his dark skin, or his full jaw, his cheekbones, his long messy hair. Jean's absolutely bloody enamoured. How embarrassing. "So, er, today? Yeah?"

Jean sighs, "Yeah," but smiles all the same.

"Yea- oi, Reiner, get me some Budd Light, aye? Hey, you want anything?"

Rolling his eyes, he requests, "A wee G&T, yeah? Bombay Sapphire."

Reiner nods, and Bertholdt, who can't really handle breaking laws, is sweating like a motherfuck as Reiner casually orders for them all. In fact, the server only checks Christa, who's the oldest one there, and luckily Armin's at the loo so they're alright for now.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Jean asks, after confirming Reiner's got his order right.

"The whole- pulling thing. Was...good?"

"Yes, Eren, it was good." He feels like he's reassuring a lost child about the picture it drew for him.

"So...the whole... Like, when I picked you up. And like, I might've bit you...a few times... Like, I'm into both of those things, so...?" Eren's cheeks might be red, it's hard to tell, and Jean's been a little flushed the entire time because of the warmth inside. Eren's right hand hangs in between their chairs, so Jean carefully winds his pinky through the other boy's.

"We really talking about this here?"

"Well, we don't have to, but everyone seems pretty distracted so..."

"Alright, well...yeah. To, like, all of it...to be honest."

" _All_ of it?"

"Well, not the bit where you called me horseface."

"I think it's a cute nickname!"

" _Babe_ or _sweetie_ is a cute nickname. Horseface isn't."

"Oh, I get it, you want me to call you babe? Jeanny-babe. Aye?"

" _Absolutely not_."

"Well you're stuck with it now. Hey, Jean, babe, think we should do a repeat tonight?"

" _Ugh_ , I hate you. I don't know, think you can manage it?"

"Think _you_ can manage avoiding Mikasa for the next month to make sure she doesn't kill you?"

"...Is that supposed to make me want a repeat? Because, like, it's doing the _opposite_ right now."

"Right. No. Well, I figured we'd go to your place, because even if your mum's are home, like, at least your parents _and_ Mikasa aren't home. So there's that. Then maybe we can talk about all the- er, the manhandling and biting stuff, like...properly? Like adults discuss sex shit before sex, don't they? So we should discuss it, for proper brilliant sex."

"My mum's in France, Eren."

"Oh- bugger, right, so she is."

Jean's mum, after the dodgy few years before, now conducts a fairly successful business there; maybe it bothered him in the beginning. It doesn't anymore, and it's especially useful in these sorts of situations. Eren looks a bit miffed at himself nonetheless.

"Yeah, so, yeah. I think people only talk about sex before sex if it's like, S&M type shit, or like, some kind of foreplay?"

Eren's eyes have taken on a cheeky glint, and his mouth curls into a smirk as he leans forward. "We could try that S&M stuff, huh, babe? We can try _all kinds_ of foreplay."

"What, like this? You talk big, Eren, but how far would you really go, huh?"

"I'd go all the way, babe, especially for you." His voice is low and sultry, but the contrast with his cheesy words make Jean shake his head helplessly, laughing until he hears that everyone else is groaning.

Over the five-minute chat, he and Eren have scooted a little closer, fingers completely entwined, and Jean's completely disregarded his meal by placing his elbow right in front of it and leaning his head on his hand. Eren's ignoring Ymir behind him, and beneath the table their feet are tangled together, the result of an attempted footsie game.

And he doesn't remember anyone else speaking for the past few minutes.

He's saved from having to make excuses by a voice chirping, "Three G&Ts?" And Jean is _so_ glad his drink has arrived.

\--

By the end of dinner, Jean's refilled his G&T and had a glass of wine with everyone else - he's not drunk, but tipsy enough to be shamelessly flirty. He bitches with Ymir and gossips with Armin and leans his head on Eren's shoulder every now and again, smiling and laughing at everyone's chat. They stay for a long time: long enough for Jean to tangle and disentangle his and Eren's hands as he pleases; to slide his hand along Eren's thigh until he hears the latter's hiss of frustration; to tilt his head from side to side, baring it to Eren and showing off those marks he left earlier.

When they split the bill, Jean barely has enough time to wave goodbye to his friends before Eren grabs his hand and yanks him from the table, tossing a, "Later!" to everyone else as he pulls Jean from the restaurant.

"Wow, eager much?" Jean teases, but Eren just keeps pulling him along, grabbing him properly round the waist and not even hesitating as his hand grips Jean's arse.

"Of fucking course I am," Eren mutters. "You are _such_ an asshole."

"You like it though, yeah?"

"You _know_ I do, you fucker, you've been driving me _crazy_."

Jean just smirks. "Good."

Eren wipes off that smirk with a kiss though, short and vicious, and practically runs them along to the train station. "You're not far, are you?"

"A couple stops."

Eren nods, skips through the ticket barrier, and scarpers down the stairs in time to catch the next train. He's got a firm grip on Jean's arm, hauling him along.

"Someone's a bit thirsty," Jean remarks as they get seats. Around them sit the usual Saturday night crowd: girls in short skirts and stilettos; boys, half-drunk already, having some laddish banter; and the middle-aged people, sitting awkwardly or complaining about the day's footie match.

" _Fuck_ you," Eren spits, even though his arm's round Jean again, pulling him close enough that he's nearly in Eren's lap. It feels nice...not that Jean would tell him that. "You were being _such_ a fucking tease all fucking evening, when I get you in bed I am literally going to shag your fucking brai-"

"A- _hem_." A lady, sitting across the aisle, is staring at them with disdain written all over her face. Some of the lads standing near the front are sniggering, and the girls examine their nails, muttering to each other.

Jean's giggling. "You're so fucking stupid," he says, bumping his head against Eren's. Then in a lower, softer tone, he says, "Maybe I want you to."

Eren gets very red-faced and stuttery, his eyes glazing over as Jean keeps laughing. The woman keeps staring, and Jean rests his head on Eren's shoulder, grinning into it at the way Eren mumbles profanity to himself.

It lasts ten minutes, then Jean's the one dragging Eren from the train, out the station, and down the road to his house. It's decent - detached, and quite big, with a huge garden and a pool table inside. Jean's room is on the second storey, but actually getting there is a struggle - Jean's fumbling with his keys with Eren pressed against his back; he slams the door shut and is immediately pressed against it; tries to lead Eren up the stairs, but keeps getting grabbed by the wrist and pulled into clumsy kisses.

"Jesus, be patient for one God damned second!" Jean hisses, about to race up the stairs to see if Eren will keep following him, then familiar hands round his waist and he finds himself being carried bridal-style up the stairs.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me."

"You're into it."

"Shut up! This is a joke."

"This is brilliant!" To make a point of it, Eren shifts Jean in his arms, curling his arm more firmly round Jean's torso and hitching his legs up higher. He's cradled close to Eren's broad chest, and if he presses against it he can hear Eren's heart beating, rapidly, and it matches the rhythm of Jean's. It's comforting, and Jean sighs into it, eyes fluttering shut as he relents, and entwines his arms round Eren's neck.

Eren's grinning, probably, holding him tight as he jogs the last of the stairs and goes down the landing til they get to Jean's room. It's big, like the rest of the house, with his lovely king-sized bed against the wall in the centre.

They don't quite reach it. Eren falters for a second - then, carefully, he maneuvers Jean til they're where they left off in the alley. His hands feel hot and warm against Jean's body; they move confidently, with a self-assurance Jean's always pretended to have, and it's easy to let his bluff melt away here, with _Eren_ of all people, who he's always strived to beat. Eren's got mismatched eyes and bronze skin and he wants to become a policeman so he can protect the people - he's fucking _admirable_ , he's an admirable guy, and when his hands roam Jean's body and he holds him up with one arm, Jean feels _safe_.

And hot. Very, very hot. Eren's hands are on his thighs again - Jean's the one drawing him close, a hand on Eren's broad shoulder and the other on his tanned face, asking, again and again, for more.

"You're ridiculous," Jean whispers as Eren bites at his chin, but his voice has gone all breathy again and Eren's grinning and licking Jean's lips and they're kissing like before, like they haven't been interrupted at all, but they're alone now, they can do anything so they _do_ -

Jean slips out of his cardi and t-shirt, easy, and with shaky fingers he unzips Eren's hoodie and pulls it off, pausing sometimes as Eren nips at his neck, then one-handedly Eren pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it to the ground and-

Oh, okay.

"Wow," Jean murmurs, staring. "That's. That sure is. I mean..." In the dim light, they really do glisten. "That's really something."

"Hmm, you like?"

"Mm, _you_ like?"

Eren pulls back barely an inch to scan him properly; the trail of his eyes burn into him, down his neck, along his collarbones, down his chest. Heat rises in Jean's cheeks and he keeps his eyes steady on Eren's eight-pack, determined not to see what Eren's thinks of Jean's scrawny body.

"Yeah," Eren breathes, and raises hand to touch Jean's chest - his breath catches a little in his throat as Eren adjusts his arm to hold Jean up - and he brushes the marks on Jean's neck, thumbs along his collarbone, presses against his racing heart; the rough pad of his index finger brushes against his nipple and Jean tilts his head back against the wall and lets out a little gasp, and Eren leans forward and kisses him deeply and does it again , more insistently. Dropping kisses along Jean's neck, he rolls Jean's other nipple between his finger and his thumb, and Jean's sighs catch voice as Eren bites down, hard, on his neck.

"This is- _oh_ , fuck, this is so unfair," Jean hisses, hands scrambled in Eren's messy hair.

"You look good like this, Jean," Eren replies, licking along a collarbone, dropping deeper.

"Oh, God," Jean gasps out, "oh, no-"

Eren raises his head, grinning: "No?"

"No, I mean, yes, _yes_ -"

So Eren goes back to licking and sucking and nipping, and _wow_ Jean had no idea he was this sensitive but Eren tonguing his nipples kind of makes him want to moan really loudly, which is a little embarrassing, so he tries to restrain himself by focusing elsewhere. Elsewhere mainly being reaching down to undo Eren's jeans, which is actually kind of complicated in this position, and Eren chuckles a little and looks back up, red-cheeked and wild-eyed, pressing hard against Jean and murmuring, "Hold tight," before letting go of him completely to fumble with his jeans.

" _You're joking me_ ," Jean whispers, trapped between Eren's body and the wall, and legs quivering a little with how tight he's wrapped them around Eren's waist, and Eren manages to undo his jeans and pull them down, revealing neon yellow Spongebob Squarepants boxers that make Jean snicker. "God, you're a fucking _loser_ ," he says, and Eren just bumps his forehead against Jean's in retaliation.

"Shut up, nerd," Eren mutters, shoving the jeans past his hips and stomping them to the ground. "C'mon, get off, let me get these off you."

Jean unlinks his legs - why didn't he just do that earlier? - and drops to the ground, leaning heavily against the wall and biting his lip as he stares at Eren. He _knew_ Eren was fit as hell, but seeing him almost completely naked is something else entirely. His chest itself is something Jean's probably going to get a photo of and have framed in his room at some point, the way his bronze skin moves over the muscles, the pecs and the pack, and the deep V that leads down to _stupid_ boxers and a slightly less stupid, kind of eye-catching, kind of _big_ tent in them.

"Alright, babe?" Eren asks; he's fucking smirking, fucking _preening_ , the fuck.

"Shut up, bitch!" Jean undoes his own jeans, having to practically peel them off his body because they're so tight, he hopes Eren fucking appreciates them because Jean's legs look brilliant in these jeans and it's not even like Jean was hoping Eren would like them, because Jean totally doesn't wear cute things in the hopes that his crush thinks he looks hot in them. He wouldn't do that.

Obviously.

Nonetheless, when his jeans are a pile on the floor and Jean looks back up, Eren is _completely_ naked, and even though Jean's underwear - skull-patterned, because Jean's punk rock at heart - is super cute, he figures he might as well do that thing too. It would be a lot better than staring at, say, _Eren_ , and his lack of underwear, or like, where his underwear used to be, because that is _really_ distracting and staring isn't going to do anything to help _either_ of them-

Eren steps forward, and he's not looking at Jean's face, he's staring down and he says, "Your undies are cute as fuck."

 _Success_.

Then Eren reaches forward with his forefingers and tugs his cute-as-fuck undies off, just like that. Jean kind of freezes for a second, because _excuse_ you Eren, also because Jean's actually incredibly hard and he doesn't know how embarrassed by this he should be - how _obviously into Eren_ he should be - but he kicks them away after a second because, well, embarrassing as this is, he'd really like to get to the whole actually-having-sex thing, like, right now.

"You are so fucking hot," Eren mutters, and Jean kind of laughs. It's hard when he's staring at his maybe-boyfriend(?)'s dick and wondering what it'll feel like buried in his ass, also when his face actually feels like it's burning.

"Shut up," Jean mumbles. "You already said that."

"What else do you want me to say? Handsome? Good-looking? Jean, that pretty pink blush on your face makes you look so _manly_ , I'm all aflutter!"

Jean punches his shoulder. "Shut up! You're blushing, too, it's just more obvious on me!"

"Yeah, because you're whiter than a zombie- ow!"

"Oh my God, Eren, as much as I fucking _love_ arguing with you about how white I am, do you have _any_ idea what else we could be doing right now?"

Eren's eyes immediately fix on his dick, and his childish grin turns predatory in about two seconds flat. Jean's heart skips a beat and as Eren moves closer he fixes his hands on the thick shoulders before him.

"God, I am going to fucking _eat you up_."

Jean's trying to be cool, but Eren's words have literally sparked fifteen different fantasies in Jean's head that have him flushing right down to his toes, and _God_ , he wants it, he fucking wants it _bad_ from Eren, and before Eren's fingers can curl round his dick, before Eren can drop to his knees to _eat him up_ , Jean manages, "Why don't we try that another day" - he lets out a little gasp as Eren's fingers brush along the head - "a-and get straight to the fucking. Like right now. Like, like right fucking now-"

Eren's grinning. "Alright. You got lube?"

"First drawer-"

Eren pulls away and Jean is _freezing_ , but he's back in two seconds with lube and a condom, and with both in hand he scoots Jean back up, thighs over Eren's arms, and Eren hitches one of Jean's legs over his shoulder with a, "Didn't know you were so bendy, Jean."

"Me neither." Which is a lie, because Jean couldn't shut up about how good he was at doing the splits in third year, they used to have competitions and Jean would _always_ win, but it doesn't matter now that Eren's invading his mouth and wrapping his warm hand round both their dicks and heat burns through him again.

Eren's hand is tight and he jerks them both fast, and he breaks away to grab Jean's hand and wrap it round them both too. "Alright?" Eren pants. Jean nods, gasping again,and repeats Eren's earlier motions.

He's a little too focused on the job and how _good_ it's making him feel to really figure out what Eren does next, but all he hears is the squirting of the lube, Eren rolling the condom over himself and a hand clamping round his hip. When Jean looks up, Eren's got the bottle in his mouth, what an _idiot_ , but he can't really think about how much of an idiot Eren is because he feels warm, slick fingers prodding at his entrance and he lets out a little _oh_.

"Oh?"

"Yes, Eren, c'mon, yes yes yes-"

And Eren kisses him, hard, and biting, and Jean actually _whines_ when the finger rubs against his hole then pushes inside. Jean's hooked up before, he's no prude, but it's never been like _this_ , he's never wanted it so much, and he squirms as Eren slowly goes deeper, wiggling a little and pressing against his walls. It's not sore, but a little strange, and he pulls away then pushes back in a few times before he goes for the second finger, and it doesn't even feel that good, the only thing that feels good is his own hand on his and Eren's dicks, but Jean's fucking _breathless_.

Eren's quite clinical about it, scissoring his fingers and stretching Jean very carefully, and it's not until he slides a third finger in and makes sure Jean is fairly loose that he goes further and finds the spot that makes Jean throw his head back with an, " _Oh_ , do that again, Eren, Eren, _fuck_ , please-"

But Eren takes away his fingers and grins shamelessly, layering lube over his wrapped dick before tossing it aside - Jean fucking hopes to _God_ he closed the cap - and positioning himself very precisely before Jean's hole. The determination on his face is almost cute, Jean thinks, for the two seconds before Eren presses inside, and you know what, a dick is in fact quite a bit bigger than three fingers, and it _does_ hurt, and Jean's hand falters and his breath hitches and he tightens his legs round Eren and drops his forehead to Eren's shoulder, trying to regain himself.

Eren is very big inside when he's finally entirely in, and he whispers, "Tell me when, yeah?" There's desperation tinting his voice - he wants it as bad as Jean does, he thinks - but he's being patient and kind and Jean just nods. "Perfect, so perfect, you're so hot, Jean, you're so fucking _lithe_ and elegant, you're fucking _elegant_ , you tosser." Eren has an arm beneath Jean's hips, and the other wraps back around Jean's dick, moving in long, slow motions. Jean can feel his blood beginning to pump hotly again. "You're so easy to carry about, Jean, and you like it _so_ much, I used to go to the gym wondering if one day I'd do this, hold you up with one arm as I fuck you, I'm fucking _crazy_ about you, you know that-"

"Eren." His voice is already fucking wrecked. "Just move, you dork." And then, "You're alright, too."

Eren's laugh is hearty, and he grabs Jean's hand for a second, saying, "Keep moving, yeah?" before fixing both hands on Jean's hips, pulling them up and his own away, until he's barely still inside, and combining his own force and gravity, Eren pushes into Jean in a way that makes his head spin. Jean barely remembers to keep his hand moving on his dick.

They get into a sort of rhythm - Eren pulls back and Jean lifts his hand, Eren pushes in and Jean's hand falls - and Eren will kiss Jean sloppily or mouth at his neck or nibble his ear, all the while mumbling about how hot he thinks Jean is, how much he likes his body, how much he likes fucking Jean. Jean manages moans and sighs and, "You too, Eren, you're so fucking hot, so fucking _strong_ , you _asshole_ -" in reply.

Eren shifts his hips, pulls Jean's leg further over his shoulder and tilts him a little differently, and when he pushes back in this time, Jean's nerve endings fucking _explode_ , and he starts babbling like nobody's business: "Oh, fuck, fuck, Eren, right there, Jesus fucking Christ, Eren, you're so good, you're _so_ good, more, please, Eren, please more-"

And he suddenly remembers his own dick and starts jerking it properly again, the feeling of Eren fucking him hard and his own hand wrapped tight round his dick and the heat between them, Eren's tongue on his neck, on his chest, laving his nipples in a way that makes Jean bare his neck and cry out - it's so much, it's so _good_ , and he clings on for dear life to Eren's hair, one-handedly, sucking on Eren's tongue when he can, savouring the feeling of hot skin against his own.

Whatever pain from before has disappeared completely - Jean barely remembers it, really - and all he can think of is how _good_ it all is. Eren's muttering nonsense in his ear about how good Jean feels, and he fucking hopes he feels good for Eren, he _wants_ to be good for Eren, because Eren's making him feel so incredible, Eren's fingers dig into his hips and grip his arse from time to time and his dick keeps hitting the spot time and time again. It's hard and dirty against the wall of his bedroom, but it's perfect because it's _Eren_ , big, strong Eren with all his lofty ideals of justice, Eren who used to punch Jean for trying to ask Mikasa out, Eren whose gaze started lingering too long in fourth year but Jean pretended it wasn't so because _how_ could anyone like gangly, lanky Jean, with a stupid undercut and a keen adoration from cardigans?

But Eren did, and Eren still does, and Eren's nailing him into a wall and telling him he's good, beautiful, perfect and Jean gasps out for more, for harder, for faster, and Eren complies, and his own hand on his dick starts moving faster, and it's good, it's all too good to last-

When Jean comes, he feels like the universe could've imploded and he wouldn't have noticed. He's pretty sure sure he gazes at his ceiling, dazed and euphoric, possibly also drooling, for at least thirty seconds before he comes back down to the feeling of Eren's teeth digging into his shoulder, and Eren's thrusting has become erratic, and he growls, "Fuck, Jean, perfect, Jean, _fuck_ -"

And then he comes, too.

He has enough clarity of mind to pull out, tie up the condom, bin it, and pull them both to Jean's lovely soft bed. When Jean thumps down on it, all he can say is, "Oh, my God."

Eren, who's already starfishing and staring at the ceiling, says, "Yeah."

"We're doing that again."

"Yeah."

"Forever."

"Yeah."

"Oh, my fucking God."

"Yeah."

They both lie on their backs and contemplate life, or the sex they just had, for maybe five minutes; Jean eventually scrambles up, noting a faint ache already settling in his arse, to his ensuite to clean the come off his stomach, and by the time he trips back into the bed Eren is somewhat close to being a normal functioning human again, and he pats his chest invitingly with a grin.

"Are you serious?"

"C'mon, babe, please?"

"You're fucking stupid. You're a fucking dork. Fucking fine." And Jean curls up against Eren's body and lays his head on Eren's chest, not that he was actually against it in the first place because Eren's chest is very hot and firm, and very comfortable for a head to lay on.

"That was the most incredible sex I've ever had," Eren admits, wrapping his arm round Jean's waist.

"Wow, a loser like you's had sex before?"

"Wow, fuck you, Jean- oh wait, I _just_ did!"

Jean punches his chest. "You're fucking stupid." He pauses. "I...liked it, too."

"Is that what you meant when you said we should keep having sex forever?"

"Well, I mean, if it's possible we should definitely try..."

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, Jean."

"No, I'm asking to fucking marry you, Eren, what do you think."

"Well, let's be boyfriends first, we can deal with the whole marriage thing in a couple of years, okay?"

"Okay, God, you're an idiot, you're so stupid, I hate you. I'm going to sleep."

"Night, babe. Love you."

"Shut up. Idiot. Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> what a wild ride. find me at tyrellis or mlp-michaeljones on tumblr, the latter has more snk and erejean stuff <3 including this [super cool erejean playlist i made!!!](http://8tracks.com/tyrellis/i-could-not-give-up-a-fight) (shameless self-promotion, as i said, pure human trash <3)


End file.
